Driven by advanced safety features, the automotive industry is increasing the number and variety of sensors deployed in vehicles, as well as the corresponding computational capacity in automotive systems. In particular, sensors are used to detect the vehicle surroundings, for example for collision warning and avoidance, adaptive cruise control, lane keeping, autonomous parking, and autonomous driving.